


Duet

by DaizyDoe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rolisla Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/pseuds/DaizyDoe
Summary: Rollo and Gisla's consummation put to words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

“You still have not answered my question as to what you value most. I wish to know before I accept this from you.”

Rollo did not speak for a long moment, and kept his gaze trained on her face before answering, “Did you know that I did not accept your father’s treaty until he offered me a marriage to you?”

Gisla’s gaze dropped to the floor, and she felt her cheeks flush crimson, “Ah, so it is your marriage with me that you value most.”

“Yes,” he answered with a firm nod.

“Then I think it would be suitable for me to keep this,” she said as she put the bracelet on her wrist and pushed it under her sleeve.”

She watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“But Rollo, you do understand that we are not truly married…yet.” Her voice trailed off as she said these words and she watched his face carefully to see if he would react in anger.

He remained calm and answered, “By your laws maybe, but not by mine. You have been my wife since your father gave you to me.”

“Are you angry that I found a way to break my father’s agreement with you?”

His eyebrows knit together as he considered her words, “I do not understand.”

“Are you angry that I tried to annul the marriage? Some women, many women, would not be able to do so. They would have to obey the will of their fathers. And many men would be offended that their wives would even try such a thing.”

His face fell slightly at her words. “I am not angry with you. It is your right to choose who you marry. I was told that you agreed to this before the marriage. You do not, I hope, still wish to divorce me,” he said glancing at the divorce papers in her hand.

“You think I have the right to divorce you?”

His face fell in disappointment at her question. “Yes, in my land women have as much say as men on whether they stay married or not.”

“So if I told you I wished for a divorce you would abide by it.”

“Yes, but I would rather that you would not.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I think I can make you happy, and I wish you would give me a chance to try.”

She tilted her head to the side but did not look displeased. “And tell me how you think you could make me happy?”

Rollo’s eyes flickered as he began to realize the game she was playing. “I would never command you to do anything, I would listen to your counsel in all things, and I would do my best to be good to you all your days.” He watched as pleasure filled her face and then asked, “Would that make you happy?”

“I think so.” She reached out and took Rollo’s hand in her own and began to walk out of the room with him, carelessly leaving the unsigned divorce papers on a table they passed by.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools to those of you who thought I would never finish. Here it is. The second part of my Christmas fic, at last. A very special thank you to Katie and Laure my A team of editors. I could not have done it without your sharp eyes and insightful input.

 

_Many waters cannot quench true love,_

_neither can floods drown it._

_If one offered for love_

_all the wealth of one's house,_

_it would be utterly scorned._

_Song of Songs 8:7_

She led him by the hand to her chambers. Rollo had only been here once before when he had been escorted there after his wedding feast. He could not help but think that this was the way he had always wanted it. If he had any say in the way his wedding happened, he would have planned it like this. Going only with her after the feast and not in a large group of people. Perhaps, she would have hated him less if it had happened that way. He shrugged these thoughts off. None of this mattered. That was then and this was now.

She closed the door of her chambers behind them and for the first time he felt truly alone with her. She must have sensed something similar. He could see her body go rigid and her features distort with worry. He didn't want her to be afraid.

"Rollo I–"

"Come let us sit," he said cutting her off. It was his turn to lead her and he guided them over to a nearby bench. He wanted her to know that there was no need to rush and no need to give anything more than she was willing.

He sat down and drew her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. He felt some of the rigidness leave her body and was pleased. He wanted her to like him so desperately.

They sat in silence for a long time and at times she became so quiet and still that Rollo had to glance down to see if she had fallen asleep. He would not have minded if she did. This was so much more than he had yesterday. Every small moment like this was a victory.

He could see that some thought was troubling her and he wished to put her mind at ease. "Gisla we don't have to do anything now. I do not want this to be forced. I only wish to do it if you wish to."

She met his gaze and spoke sincerely. "Rollo I do wish to."

This was not the answer had been expecting. He began to stand, "Good. Then shall we…"

Her grasp became more firm to stop him and he sat back down again.

"I do wish to Rollo, but there are still some things that trouble my mind."

Rollo's heart sank. "Tell me what troubles you. I wish for you to be happy."

The briefest of smiles passed over her face but was then replaced with a stern expression. "It is just… I do not wish to feel small."

"Small?"

"Insignificant," she clarified, but could still see the confusion in his eyes. "On the day of our marriage I was brought here by men who would have willingly watched as you hurt me."

His eyes looked up at her in surprise, "I would have never hurt you."

Gisla gently put her hand around his and reassured him, "I know this now. You do not have to tell me. But I still do not wish to feel that way again. Like I cannot say no. Or if I do say no, no one will listen."

Rollo moved so that his hand was now encompassing hers, "I do not wish for that either. When you are with me I wish for you to feel safe and know that you are my equal."

"Truly?"

"Yes truly. We will go slowly and if you wish for me to stop I will stop."

Gisla nodded while in thought and then asked, "But will you be able to?"

"What?" he asked, then noticing the concerned look on her face he clarified, "I am sorry but I do not understand what you are asking."

She dropped her head and looked at the floor. "It is just I have been cautioned that a woman should not…lead a man on or else he may reach a point where he cannot stop. And then the woman must suffer the consequences of such a mistake."

Anger filled him as he began to understand what she was asking him. "Who told you this? Only a weak-willed man and coward would do such a thing to a free woman. I will respect your wishes at any time."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Gisla's mouth as she heard his passionate words. "It is good of you to let me know this."

"You deserve to know this."

Her smile broadened and she leaned back against him cautiously. He moved so that she was tucked under his arm and felt the sensation of her relaxing against him. He did nothing to break the moment of silence, as he had already told her they did not need to rush to consummate the marriage. He had already waited for months– what were a few more days?

"Rollo," Gisla said looking up at him with a question in her eye.

"Yes."

"May I ask one more thing of you?"

Rollo smiled and gave a gentle nod prompting her to go on.

She glanced at the floor nervously and said, "When we are… _together_ for the first time may ask questions as to what I am to do and what is expected of me." She bit her lip nervously and then hastily added, "It is just, I am very unsure as to what to do and I do not wish to displease you."

Rollo moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him again, "I could never be displeased with you."

"But what if I ask you something and when you tell me the answer I wish to stop?"

"Then we will stop."

She nodded at his words as if considering them and then said, "I must undress."

The way she said it sounded almost like a question to Rollo and for a moment he wondered how to answer. Of course he could find a way to do it without removing all her clothes, but he did long to see her naked. Before he could answer, however, she spoke again.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course," he said, relieved that he had not spoken before her.

She took his hand and led him behind a screen in the room. Rollo assumed this was where she was always dressed and undressed by her women. When she turned back to look at him he noticed she was shaking slightly.

"Would you prefer it if I went first," he asked.

She looked up at him with cautious eyes and gave a slight nod.

He gave a gentle smile and began to unfasten the belt around his outer robe. He carelessly let it drop to the floor, followed soon by his outer robe. He kept his eyes trained on her face as he pulled his shirt off. She had seen him this way before on the wall and on their wedding night. But this was the first time she was looking at him not as an invader and an enemy, but as a lover.

He felt a pleasant satisfaction as her cheeks filled with color, and she studied him with her eyes only to quickly glance away at the floor.

When he moved his hands to unlace his trousers she looked up at him again. "I think that is enough for now."

He nodded, not wanting to go any faster than she wished.

"Will you help me with my gown?"

"Of course." He gathered the heavy fabric of her skirt and helped pull her dress over her head leaving her in nothing but her chemise.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into the ghost of a smile as she crossed her arms to cover her chest. She was still fully clothed if you were to ask him, but she was cautious. He began to realize no man had ever seen her so undressed before and was proud in a way that he was the first.

He stooped down and kissed the high point of her cheekbone to reassure her, and ran his hands over the top of her arms. She let her arms relax a little and gave him a timid smile.

"There are laces on the back that need to be undone."

He gave a soft nod to show that he understood and she turned her back to him.

He had not expected to see so many ties. The column of her spine was covered with winding and weaving string and it looked like an impossible riddle he did not want to take time to solve.

"Can we not just cut them away?" That seemed like the fastest solution to him.

A breath of a laugh escaped her mouth, "Of course not, there is a knot at the top. Undo that and then work your way from there."

Rollo moved his eyes to the top of the gown and saw the knot that held all the string in place. It was so tiny compared to the knots he was used to undoing, but he supposed they were all the same. Slowly he began to work the ties loose and watched as the fabric peeled away from her back. He could not believe he was married to someone so young and beautiful.

As he moved more and more of the dress away from her she began to adjust it so that is would not fall away from her. Tugging at the sleeve and holding the fabric securely against her chest. He placed a kiss on her shoulder to try and entice her with his love.

Before he could make another move, she turned around to speak to him again, dipping her head down in bashfulness and not meeting his gaze. "There is a gown that was prepared for me for this…occasion, and I wish to change into it."

He gave a slow blink as he processed the words and then fought off a laugh that threatened to escape him. To change into new clothes only to take them off again seemed so stupid to him, but he did not wish to displease her.

She took a step back and then glanced back, "Stay behind the screen. I will call for you when you can come out."

She scurried out of sight and Rollo was shocked at how patient and understanding he had become. He was a changed in many ways. If she had been given to him in marriage when he was younger, he would have never done this. He would have taken what he wanted when he wanted and whether she came to love him or not would have been of little consequence to him. He was such a fool then and was glad that through trials and suffering he was a man more worthy of her now.

"Rollo." Her soft voice called, breaking into his thoughts. He could tell she was frightened again. A slow determination filled him. He wanted her to taste the fruits of love so that she could see that it was good.

He stepped out from behind the screen and saw that she was wearing the same dress she was in the night of their marriage. She was frightened of him then, and she was frightened now, but this night would be different.

He strode over to where she stood and hoped she could see how pleased he was with her.

"So you are ready for me now?"

She gave a cautious nod and he tried to reassure her with a smile. He reached for the drawstring that held the gown together and pulled the knot free. She watched with an uncertain gaze and then gulped as he moved his hands to tug the dress off her shoulders.

The sound of fabric hitting the floor filled the room and Rollo let his eyes wander over her. She was in nothing but a thin silk shift which left little to the imagination and he could see she was made of lithe muscle and pleasing curves.

"How beautiful you are my darling," he said, his eyes twinkling with joy.

Her face softened as if he had taken some invisible burden from her. He took another step forward and closed the empty space left between them. His hand moved to the base of her neck and tangled in her hair, and he drew her lips towards his.

For the second time in his life he kissed her, and this time she kissed back. She was hesitant, but he could feel that she was trying.

The kiss broke and he made a careful study of her face, hoping he could tell what she was thinking. The smallest amount of pleasure could be seen there and he was glad.

She moved her hand up to cup his face. It was strange to him. A sentimental thing to do. No one treated him this way.

With hesitant words, she told him, "I am glad that you are here, Rollo."

He moved his hand to cover her hand that touched his face and turned his head so that he could kiss her fingers.

She placed her thumb at the corner of his mouth and traced the outline of his lower lip as he turned his face back to her.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again and felt her hand on the back of his head, as she tentatively held him against her. She wanted his kisses.

"Open your mouth, Gisla," he whispered to her.

She parted her lips for him and he moved his tongue to taste the sweetness behind her lips. With lazy patterns, he explored her mouth and was overjoyed when she began to mimic his movements.

Her arms tangled around him and brought him closer, and her feather-light touches across his arms and shoulders was a tormenting kind of ecstasy. He moved back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips followed quickly by one on the corner of her jaw. He scattered his kisses across her face and down her neck, feeling rapturous glee when she let out a happy hum a delight at his attention.

He tugged the fabric off her shoulders leaving her half-naked as the shift gathered around the top of her hips. He kissed a line from her collarbone to the top of her breast. She shuddered at the sensation and ran her fingers through his hair and held him close.

He slipped an arm around the back of her knees and began to lift her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her like the new bride she was to their bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and spun her around in a way so that he was lying down and she was straddling his waist. Her eyes filled with confusion and she looked around nervously.

Her mouth silently gaped open twice before she found any words to say. "Rollo, what are we doing?"

He placed his hands on the top of her hips and smoothed them up her torso. "I want you to do what you want first."

She looked mortified at his suggestion. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I already told you I don't know what to do. I don't know what you want from me. Can't you–"

He stopped her words with a hushing sound and ran his hands over her sides again. "Just do what you think is best. Just try."

She went quiet at his words and stilled with thought for a long moment. She glanced at him and bit her lip as an idea occurred to her. In a long sweeping motion she bent over and placed a light kiss on his lips. She then drew back to study his face to search for any signs of displeasure. He smiled up at her wanting to encourage her.

"Did you like that?" she asked, still clearly worried.

"Yes, and I think you should do it again."

A hint of a smile crossed her lips and she leaned over him again. But before she could drift over his face again, he bolted up and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered with confusion.

"What? I could not wait," Rollo said with a shrug. "Try one more time."

She leaned over him again and when she was close to his face dodged to the left trying to surprise him. Rollo anticipated her motions and caught her lips. She laughed in surprise against the kiss and Rollo locked his arms around her and drew her down so that he could shower her face with kisses.

When he finally released her, she rolled off him and collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. He loved that he was the one who was making her so happy. He wanted to please her this way again and again. He wanted to always be a reason for her to smile.

He stood up from the bed slipped out of his trousers. He wanted to keep moving forward while the mood was still light. Despite his efforts he could see that her smile had faded and her face was shadowed by worry when he climbed back into the bed.

He cupped her face and kissed along the edge of her face and her jaw. He wanted to coax her into embracing this experience fully. He wanted her to go on this adventure with him. He wanted this connection with her. He craved her touch, her attention, her love.

The mood was chilled from her uncertainty. But like the Spring sun warms the chill and frost off of the frozen earth she gave way to his advances. First turning her face towards him, then hesitantly moving to kiss him back. He stilled and let her do what she wished.

It was strange to him to have someone be so hesitant with their actions towards him, as if he might break, or that any sign of eagerness would scare him off. He let out a soft hum of enjoyment to encourage her. She stopped entirely. And looked at him like a doe that had just been sighted by hunters.

He smiled at her and then ducked forward to kiss her. He could feel her relax as if relieved and he moved his hand to the back of her head, and let his fingers tangle in her hair. He felt her hand reach up to his shoulder and her fingers skim along the skin of his arm and shoulder.

He moved against her craving more contact, more closeness. Her touch was addictive to him. She responded in turn and her touches became more confident and firm. He let his arm drape over her and his hand slip to the nape of her neck and then traced his fingers along her spine. She gasped as his hand cupped around her backside and he waited patiently for her to choose what happened next.

Their eyes met and she gave him a searching look. She bit her lip and he prepared to withdraw and stop for now, worried that she was too shy to speak her mind. He had waited this long for her and wanted only to be a lover to her, now that she had finally let him be close. She had given him her trust and he was not willing to lose it now.

Almost as soon as he was ready to lift his hand away she moved. She flattened her hand against his arm and began to let it explore his back again. She tipped her head forward so that her forehead rested on his chest, near his heart.

Rollo wondered if he had ever been complete until now. A year ago he would not have hoped enough to even dream of something as wonderful as this. He had married a princess who he loved. And she was beginning to love him. He could feel it.

Rollo bent his head down so he could rub his cheek on the crown of her head. He moved his arms to circle around her and draw her closer. He wanted to feel her against him.

Gisla let herself melt against his embrace. The way he touched her and held her was in some ways reassuring and in other ways thrilling. He was treating her as if she was something precious, something he valued. And it made her feel safe enough to do something daring.

Without a second thought she lifted her head up and claimed his lips in a kiss. She wanted to love him, more than anything. She wanted him to be hers.

His hands wandered through her hair and he kissed back as if they had all the time in the world, and Gisla heard him hum with pleasure again. And a warm satisfaction filled her. She was pleasing him.

She felt the tips of his fingers graze along the edge of her shoulders and then his hands mold to her sides and run over her. She shivered with delight at the sensation and a deep rumble echoed through Rollo's chest as he gently laughed in amusement.

He moved her so that she was on her back then kissed her cheek followed by her lips. She felt his hand slip between her thighs and her breath caught in surprise. His head snapped up and he met her gaze.

"Gisla?"

She took in a deep breath, then looked into his eyes and nodded.

His hand slid up and she felt his fingers slip between her folds. She moved to be closer to him. She felt vulnerable suddenly. His free arm wrapped around her shoulders and he held her near then continued.

He began to stroke her and a banquet of sensations filled her. His motions were slow, deep and persistent as if he was in search of something. His finger caught against something and to her mortification she let out a small moan like an animal.

Her cheeks stained a deep crimson, and she was sure she had disgusted him. She started to inch away from him feeling sure that she had lost any sense of allure to him now. The arm around her stayed firm and he leaned so close to her that she could feel his whiskers against the shell of her ear.

"Did you like that?"

She couldn't tell what he was implying by the tone of his voice. "I– I'm sorry."

She turned her head away from him in shame. She had not meant for it to happen. Her mind flooded with images of trying to find a somewhat graceful way to get of bed and retrieve enough of her clothing to preserve what little dignity she had left.

To her surprise she felt him begin to press kisses against the side of her face and along her jaw.

"Did you like that," he repeated. But Gisla still did not know what to say.

He made the same motion again and her breath hitched. He kissed the side of her face again.

"Did you–"

"Yes," she admitted already knowing what he was going to ask.

She felt him smile against her neck. "Good. Tell me what pleases you. What about this?"

He moved his hand in a different motion but she didn't find it as pleasing as the one before. She tried to think of a way to communicate this to him, but her silence seemed to be enough. He moved his hand in a third way and it felt so wonderful and intense she shuddered with delight.

"That. I like that." She managed to say despite a new-found shortness of breath.

He kissed the side of her face once more and began to trace entirely new patterns with his hand. Gisla knew he was making little notes in his mind as he worked away: what she liked, what she didn't like, what unnerved her. It was such intimate knowledge. Yet he was persistent in gaining it. Every time he found something new that pleased her he rewarded her with a kiss, caress, or softly murmured phrase about her strength and her beauty.

She never thought she would like this 'bedding' process. There were times when she thought she could endure it and others when the idea of it frightened her more than anything else in the world. But this she had never thought of. She felt loved. She didn't think you could feel that during such a _carnal_ act, but it was inescapable. He was so careful and tender with her. What he was doing wasn't a demand of her, it was a soft and gentle call. A call to feel. A call for her to let him love her. A call for her to give him something she had never shared before.

On and on he went until she was spiraling downward into a certain new kind of madness. She felt hot and cold. Near and far. And aching; aching with emptiness for him. She wanted him. She needed him. Like she needed air to breath, food to eat, or water to drink. She wanted him to love her. And more than that she wanted to love him in return.

With a certain kind of desperation she looked up and captured his lips in a kiss. Her need for him was so strong, and yet she lacked any and all words to express it. He kissed her back and she could sense that he knew what she craved so deeply.

He moved his kiss from her mouth to her cheek and then trailed kisses down her neck. Then like a riptide he gathered her in his arms and held her close. She felt engulfed by his love as he held her near. And she could feel that he just wanted to hold her for a moment. She liked the feeling of his skin next to hers. It made her feel so connected to him.

"Oh, my Gisla." She managed to hear him say under his breath.

The word _my_ caught her attention. She had never been anybody's before now. She didn't mind being his, so long as he could be hers. She wanted them to belong to each other.

He let go and moved over her. Gisla had not expected the emotional recoil that followed. She had not for seen any of this happening when she woke up this morning. She had not envisioned doing this with him ever. Now she was naked before him and exposed in so many other ways as well. She felt like he was seeing _her_ for the first time. The _her_ she kept hidden from everyone. The _her_ she had to keep protected with her sharp mind and wary nature. It was a raw, unnerving feeling knowing that he knew about this version of herself now.

As he looked her over he let out a sound that was half way between a sigh and moan. "My beautiful Gisla." He swayed over her and kissed her face again, then moved his kisses down her neck. Pausing once to press a gentle bite at the corner of her neck and shoulder. He skimmed his hands over her body and any hint of fear she had left her. She felt idolized by him. Worshiped, as silly as that seemed. She could trust him completely and had nothing to fear.

He moved off her and she met his gaze, "Gisla are you…do you want to…finish?"

She reached up and stroked his face, savoring the feeling of his smooth cheek transitioning into a coarse beard. "Rollo, I want you."

His shoulders released all tension and his eyes grew soft and swam with emotion. It was as if she had spoken words he had longed to hear his whole life, and she realized in that moment that perhaps she was not the only one sharing a fragile piece of herself.

He slipped his knees between hers and she could feel him positioning himself. "Gisla, my little love, try to relax."

She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. Then a variety of sensations happened all at once: a sharp pinch, a sensation of fullness, a hand cupping her breast again, and the weight of her husband's head resting beneath her breasts as he covered her with his body.

He stayed still until she moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head to look at her and his eyes held a silent question. She nodded to give him an answer. He took his weight onto his hands and rocked his hips setting blaze to a new kind of tormentful bliss.

She curled her legs around his waist as he steadfastly kept rolling within her. Their eyes met and the understanding she felt towards him was profound. Nothing in the world had ever felt as natural or glorious to her. An immense sense of pleasure began to grow inside her. With a jolt something changed and she fell deeper into an abyss of pleasure. She became vaguely aware that her husband was speaking to her. Words were falling from his lips but if they were Frankish, or foreign, or meaningful at all she could not say. She could only feel the ecstasy he was creating inside of her.

A wave of lightning washed over her and she gasped out his name. Again and again she felt a pleasure like this until she felt like she was the manifestation of a falling star; she was alight and plummeting towards a new reality. She went limp after a final burst of joy and heard him mutter some words in his own tongue and then gasp her name.

She felt the warmth of his seed filling her and he fell against her as he gave into his own pleasure. As she drifted back to reality she stroked his back and murmured little love words she thought she would never speak to anyone.

He rolled off of her but she didn't want to be apart from him now. She didn't want the closeness to end now that they were finished. She still wanted to be near him. She moved toward him and he seemed to anticipate her motions and gathered her to his side so that she was tucked under his arm and her head rested on his chest. She felt such bliss to feel him against her again.

He pressed his lips against hers, then teasingly drew back and rubbed his nose against hers. "There, now you can send your red priest away. No one can tell us now that we are not married."

Gisla let out a breathy laugh, "You are right, I think, we are _quite_ married now."

It was her turn to kiss him. Then she settled against his chest. Rollo stroked her hair as she began to drift off to sleep. He loved the feeling of her relaxing against him. She was his to love now. And he swore to himself to do all that was necessary to protect her. He would face his brother for her. He would keep her city safe for her. And he would be a good husband for her.

Her breathing began to deepen as sleep claimed her, and Rollo bent to kiss the crown of her head. He was not ready to sleep yet, he wanted to stay awake so he could revel in his victory. From the moment he found out that the marriage alone would not be enough to keep her he had worried he would lose her. He was Rollo, he lost everything. His life had torn in two by his desire to please Gisla and her disdain towards him. And there were times that without the Seer's prophesy he would have lost all hope.

Now she was nestled flushed against his side. His alone to love and protect. And now that he had her he would not let her go easily.

Her voice broke into his musings.

"Rollo," she asked, her lips moving against his chest as she spoke.

"Yes," he answered, his voice deep from tiredness.

"Am I with child?"

A spark of joy filled him at the thought, and he moved his hand up to stroke her hair. "Perhaps."

"You do not know for certain?"

"No," he answered her.

"So it does not happen every time?"

He fought back a smile and was tempted to say that if it did he would be the father of many, many children, but decided against it.

"No, it does not happen every time. You may need to be willing to try a few more times before this happens."

"I am willing," she said and nuzzled closer to him.

He held her more tightly as he heard her words. And felt like his very heart might burst from how deeply, wholly, and completely he loved her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small part of me wants to continue this and add a few more chapters to show how the relationship progresses. I had originally planned to show the first two weeks of their marriage, but life interfered. Thank you for reading and please let me know any of your thoughts with a review :)


End file.
